The Respawn
by ChartFish
Summary: She never saw the accident coming, and when the impact came she was dead within seconds. But when you wake up after dying, in a room with faces a little too familiar for your taste, there is not much you can do but learn how to cope with it. On hold (will not continue til after I've finished Left Behind) and going through major rewriting. See you in a few years.


The lights were blurry colors outside the bus window, messily flying past the sitting travelers. The bus was half empty, passengers scattered over the length of it.

A young girl was curled comfortably into a half sitting, half lying position on the seats in the front row of the bus, concentrating on the phone in her hands. Fingers rapidly tapping in words before pressing send, the message popping up on the screen with the little box 'read' under it.

In a few seconds another box popped from the person she was talking with, and the girl grinned. Quickly typing in another reply, she glanced outside at the passing lights, locking the phone with a tap on a button and resting it in her lap.

She watched the hypnotic lights, the dull dark colors of the sky and the shining snow on the fields.

The driver fiddled with the radio, and in a moment the bus was filled with silent music. It was peaceful.

The girl yawned sleepily, jerking when the phone in her hand vibrated and the screen unlocked itself, a message box revealing the text. Quickly reading it, her face broke into a huge grin and she quickly typed in her reply while chuckling quietly.

'_You wish'_

She pressed send and locked the phone once again, shaking her head and grinning. A strong light on the side of the road caught her attention, and she turned her head towards it, brain barely comprehending what it was before it was too late.

The impact of the speeding truck slammed into the bus right behind her seat, crushing the side and breaking the glass. Her bags fell down from her seat, phone flying through the air, screen cracking and breaking when it hit the window.

By the time she understood what was happening; her lifeless body had hit the floor.

'_What if life had a respawn system?!'_

RzRzRzRz

Muffled curses among the tunes of a soft song were the only things that could be heard in the middle of the dark night. Light was seeping through the cracks under the closed workshop door. Inside, a man was bent over bits and pieces of something resembling a broken down gun.

A yellow safety helmet was carelessly thrown somewhere behind the man, and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead.

A mechanic arm was fiddling around with small pieces that seemed impossible to handle with human hands. A few more minutes passed like this, the man muttering to himself while trying to fit the pieces together. Finally, he gave up and threw the useless bits aside, leaning back in his chair and massaging his temple, the goggles falling down under his chin.

The man sighed tiredly, pushing away some of the unusable metal down on the floor with a single stroke of his arm. He stared a few seconds at the mess on the floor, before cursing loudly and getting up, retrieving a large box with the label 'Metal'. Picking up the biggest pieces and throwing them into the already half full box, the man retrieved his hard hat and a yellow glove, pulling it on his robotic arm.

Carelessly throwing the box back in its place, only briefly glancing that it didn't topple over, he continued to the workshop door, pushing down the doorknob before a sudden noise stopped him. He turned around, searching with his gaze for the source of the sudden noise.

His gaze stopped on one of the big security screens, displaying one of the all too familiar rooms of Teufort.

A figure was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Frowning, the man walked closer, but the screen was too blurry to see who it was. The body was easily small enough to be the scout. He glanced at the clock but at this hour, even the late night birds like him got too tired to stay up.

The man rubbed his eyes, and shut the screen off before finally exiting the room, walking towards the respawn room.

RzRzRzRz

She was standing in darkness, except her own body seemed to be emitting some sort of a glow. It was weird. Shouldn't she be dead? She could clearly remember the truck hitting her, the blinding pain and then the darkness.

She glanced down at her arms and her body, and the big cuts, the blood, the broken bones. Seconds ticked by, until she noticed the small changes. She watched how the skin painlessly knitted together, how her arm straightened, and how the blood dripped off her body like water off a duck.

It was like being in a dream. The way her body healed shouldn't have made any sense at all, but somehow it did. It was like it was completely normal for the broken bones in her body to straighten out and return to normal.

She stretched out her arms, watching the skin returning normal until there was nothing left to indicate that there had ever been an accident.

Then suddenly her body exploded into pain. Everything hurt, an unimaginable pain she had never feel before, and she gasped like she was choking. Seconds went by, and the pain increased, until it was suddenly all gone, and she fell down on a cold white floor. Her vision was blurry, her head was a mess but otherwise there was no more pain. Like it had never been there at all. Breathing heavily on the cold floor, bright lights stinging in her eyes, she tried to move, but noticed that she couldn't move a muscle.

She didn't know how long she was lying there. All she knew, that while time went by, she became more and more tired, until she was barely awake.

Somewhere, a door opened, but her vision was swimming and she wasn't able to figure out if it was a door far away, or close. A voice, calling out, and the girl tried to turn her head towards the sound, but the pounding in her skull became too much, and she blacked out.

"**MEDIC!"**


End file.
